Just Another Day?
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: BirthdayFic for Naruto. If only his birthdays weren't always this way. Was he to blame? (For October 10, 2015)


**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot. This fic is for Naruto's birthday. Yes, it wasn't a great birthday, but I'm doing other ones, just tell me who you want me to do. Also, I decided that I'll attempt to both up fics for holidays, based around that specific one. You readers can suggest a story, with whoever, with whatever genre/holiday, and I'd finish that for you guys. Hope you enjoy this! Tell me what you think.)**

 **Summary: BirthdayFic for Naruto. If only his birthdays weren't always this way. Was he to blame?**

 ***Naruto POV***

 **. . . .**

"Get away from us, _monster_."

The ball slipped from my fingers; it struck the ground, bouncing away from me. My normal hyperactive personality was shaded by my distress. The kids, which happened to be around my age, scowled in my direction as I ventured a step forward.

"But- But, I'm not a monster. I promise," my voice sounded strained as I attempted to fake happiness. I was called that disgraceful name many times, and I didn't understand it. I didn't know what was wrong with me. _What did I do? Why do they not like me?_

My lip quivered when they abandoned me on the street again. If only the pain faded every time they did that, then, I wouldn't have to feel like this. I hung my head, a warm drop of liquid pooled in my eyes. _No!_ I wasn't going to cry. Despite my protests, the salty tears drifted down my cheeks. I whipped furiously at the streaks it created on my dirty face.

I walked over to the discarded red ball, picking it up, and I clutched it tightly to my chest. They never played; they never even allowed me a chance to show that I wasn't mean... That I was not the monster everyone depicted me as. I sniffed as a slight glare breached my expression.

It's not like I personally did anything to them. In fact, they rarely noticed my existence. My arms drew the ball, so I could glance at it better. It was dirty and deformed. "It's your fault," I hissed at the odd shaped ball. "You're the _bad one_ , stupid ball."

My fingers released it, and instantly, I kicked it far away from me. I didn't need the pathetic object. As I turned away and retreated away from the offending object, I hesitated. It wasn't the ball's fault, I concluded. I swiftly went back and retrieved it. With a flick of my hand, the dust on the ball disappeared some. I smiled faintly. It wasn't bad; it was actually the opposite.

It was good, yet just misunderstood. My mouth tilted down at my own predicament. _I was good, wasn't I?_ I shook the thoughts from my mind. Suddenly, I froze as a voice hit my ears. "I bet we'll find him before the day's out... You know that disgusting monster." I stiffly moved my body around. I observed a few men. When their eyes stopped on me, I inhaled loudly.

Their expressions were fierce. They were definitely angered, displeased, and downright murderous. I stumbled back. They wouldn't attack me, they couldn't. I... It was my birthday! I backed up further, and they continued to approach me. I found myself unable to breathe, and I ended up falling to my back. Suddenly, they stopped, yards from my position on the ground.

They appeared to be whispering to each other. In a swift movement, something sharp- a kunai- darted in my direction. I ducked, but it didn't matter too much. It grazed my cheek, however, and a yelp exploded out of my mouth. It stung greatly. "You better be ready for later." One of them laughed, while a smirk struck the other's face. Instead of coming forward, they strolled in the opposite way.

My body was shaking uncontrollably, not just from fear, but sorrow. Even they regarded me like trash, as if I was even worse than what they suspected me to be. It stirred a horrible feeling in my chest. The villagers acted as if I murdered their family; I did no such thing! I wasn't anyone special sure, but I wasn't a coldblooded killer. I was merely a lost orphan.

I didn't even know why my parents deserted me either. Perhaps, I was unpleasant- and even undesirable- for my parents. I have no idea why they never came back for me, but I guessed it was partially from the reasons that the villagers developed within the short amount of time of my existence. I frowned, fingers tightening around the kunai. Maybe I belonged outside, maybe I shouldn't trust myself.

My parents left for probably various reasons, so why would the villagers not despise me? I tucked the kunai away and kicked the ball ahead of me. Continuing down the street, my blue eyes locked firmly on the ball. I bumped into something bigger than I was. "I-I'm sorry," I mumbled and made an effort to not get harmed from the person, hurrying out of the way.

"Naruto," a hand landed on my shoulder. I froze. There was only one person that really acknowledged my presence- in a good way- above anyone else. It was that chunin school teacher.

I peered up at him. "Iruka-sensei?"

His smile was warm, and I couldn't help, but do the same. "Would you care to join me for ramen?"

I nearly hugged the man. " _YES-_ I mean, yes, I love ramen." A light giggle bubbled from my throat as I rubbed the back of my neck, sheepishly.

. . . .

I inhaled the food, basically not even breathing. I finished in what was most likely record time. I went for my last bowl. After devouring that bowl, we- Iruka and I- had a conversation about nothing important until it suddenly turned serious. "How's your birthday, so far?"

I fidgeted, eyes staring at my toes. "It was... fine... I guess." Out of the corner of my eye, I witnessed the tilt of his lips in disapproval. It was probably from me and his forced time by my side. "It's just another day." I reached my feet and thanked him, not bothering to look him in the eye. I didn't particularly want to leave, but he was too nice to tell me himself.

Who would want the annoying monster to contaminate their own soul? I was a disease to so many civilians, and clearly to him. Something was thrust into my arms, resulting in me blinking slightly. Once again, I met the dark- yet comforting- eyes of the man in front of me. "Happy birthday, Naruto." My vision turned blurry, and a weird sensation overtook me when I was hugged.

I was beyond confused as the man released me, and he gave me that same unwavering smile. "It's not just another day, alright?" With a nod from me, he was off on his own business. I dreaded the object in my hand. The sun started to disappear on the horizon until I eventually steered my eyes to the small circular piece of food. It was a cake, I deemed it as such.

I never held a cake, let alone consumed one. I jumped up and down, subconsciously. I gripped the plate with one tiny hand, and the other one stuck in the frosting. It was heaven in your mouth, not as good as ramen, but almost. Footsteps made my giddiness dissolve away. "There _it_ is." I let out a sudden scream as a sharp blade pierced the back of my leg.

I scrambled back up to my feet. I limped away as fast as my tiny body would allow. All the while, I insisted I run faster, and I dared not to drop the sweet-tasting goodness on the ground. My yell rang through the night again as I smashed into a wall. I shuddered as I protected the cake. Something- a foot most definitely- collided with my side, and my body was propelled into a discarded piece of trash.

I crashed to the ground, barely managing to save the cake. Pressure went to my neck as my attackers laughed, glee obvious. "Look at this, the demon gets to perish on his _birthday_." In that one word, it sent their disgust right into my face. They hated me, and they desired my death. It was fitting to eliminate me on the day that I came into this world.

I choked up when the cake was yanked out of my grip and throw next to my head. It- _literally_ \- exploded on the ground. I whimpered as my body was forced into a sitting position, and I was bent to stare at the cake. I was inevitably forced to see the wreckage of the cake. "Who made this for you?"

I glared at the ground, and I refused to speak. I wasn't going to give them anything. "Well, _who_?" A voice hissed as it shook me from side to side.

"Doesn't that mean I stole it?" I stated back to them, face blank and inches from the destroyed cake crumbs and frosting. Instantly, my face struck the ground, once, twice, three times. My bloodcurdling screams should have brought someone to me, but they ignored it like any other time. I was left with them, and no one cared what happened to me. In fact, they all craved one thing: my demise.

"Shouldn't have said that, demon." My face bounced off the ground when I was thrown. I rolled onto my hands and knees, eyes clenched closed. My breath came out ragged, and I was helpless to stop it. I was up and darting away. I scrubbed at my face until everything was piled in my palm. I hid in the shadows of a building. No one was home, so I ventured as far as I could into the house.

Red rolled down the side of my face, continuing to cascade down my neck as well. My eyes stared at the last remnants of the cake on my hand. Yeah, it wasn't just another day.

A sob broke through me. Along with the blood, the tears made it all better. I couldn't control myself, especially when I became aware of steady pounding feet nearing me and disgruntled voices following afterward.

Tears soaked my cheeks.

"... Happy Birthday... to me..."


End file.
